Remembrance
by Heroes.Heroines
Summary: "I-I think I know you. Somehow. I've...I've definatly been here before!" His eyes were downcasted and could not meet the younger boy's gaze. "How do I know you!" Harry abuse, Sev saves.. Different!
1. Chapter 1

-Remembrance-

Chapter 1

Harry Potter knew he was in trouble. He just didn't know why. He sat before the school principal and stared longingly outside. It was recess and all the children were climbing around on the equipment, much in the same manner as ants. From his view, he was able to see the entire playground in one window, and the parking lot in the other. He could see Dudley and his gang stroll around and Harry shivered in his seat. A small boy with ink black hair glanced in the window, saw Harry, and gave him a relieved wave. Whether he was relieved to find Harry safe or relieved that Harry hadn't left him alone for another wasn't clear, but Harry gave the boy a small smile before he ducked way. Arthur was the boy's name and he was the only person brave enough to be his friend, partly because he was taller than Dudley was and was –probably- able to hurt Dudley worse than Dudley could hurt him. Not many people liked Arthur, they believed he used to big of words to be five but Harry enjoyed the other boys company. The principal cleared his throat and Harry looked up and away from the window sharply.

"Harry, I need to know how you got onto the roof," the balding man said, thrumming his fingers on the desk. Harry shrugged and looked away from the principal's face.

"I don't know, Sir."

"Mr. Potter! I demand to know," the man's fingers stilled and Harry's heart sped up.

"I really don't know, sir," Harry said miserably. The principal sighed.

"I'm going to call your aunt. Maybe you'll tell her," he reached for the phone sitting on his desk.

"Sir, please," Harry begged. "I really don't know how I got up there!" but his plea was no use; the principal was already on the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley? Yes, this is Principal Slogan—No, Dudley is fine. It's actually your nephew I'm calling about. You see, he was on the roof during lunch today— Yes, he claims he doesn't know. I was hoping you'd come by and– Yes, yes. I'll see you soon." The principal hung up and Harry felt despair course through him. Tears sprang to his eyes and he barley- just barley- managed to control his bladder.

"No, there's no use letting off water works. That won't get you out of trouble," the principal warned and Harry nodded, he was familiar with that rule, and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, sir."

"As am I Harry. This would have been easier if you just told me." Harry again nodded, wishing he could make the man understand. Shortly after, his aunt showed up and he was sent out into the hall while they discussed his fate.

"Come on," Petunia said sharply as she opened the door. With claw-like hands, she reached for Harry, who flinched away, but that didn't stop Petunia though as she grabbed his wrist and jerked him up, dragging him through the doors and to the car.

Harry clambered into the back seat, silent as night. Petunia would occasionally glare at him through the rearview mirror and he would shrink back into his seat.

"I'm sorry aunt Petunia," his voice was soft and full of sorrow. He looked down and fumbled with his hands as he said this, only risking a look up to see her reply. She narrowed her eyes at the small boy in the mirror.

"No," she snapped. "But you will be." Petunia eased the car into the driveway and Harry sat, shaking with fear, hoping he'd just be sent to his cupboard without food and Uncle Vernon wouldn't be told.

"Come," she commanded and Harry hastily opened his door before she grabbed his ear and yanked him out. Harry let off a startled yelp but was silenced immediately by her stare.

"Go to your cupboard and stay there until Vernon gets home." Tears swarmed in his eyes and Harry's legs gave out.

"Please, Aunt Petunia. Please don't tell Uncle. Whatever I did, I won't do it ever again. Please…" Petunia stared at him as if he were a beetle.

"Get in the house!" Came her deadly whisper and Harry scuttled to obey. Once safely in the house (away from the neighbor's peering eyes) Petunia -again- grabbed Harry's ear.

"Now, you listen here _Freak_. Your uncle _will_ know about this, and you will tell him you've been… freaky… Understand?" Harry nodded, tears trekking down his face in wide rivers. "Good, now go!" She shoved him down the hall and Harry only managed to catch himself on the wall before sprawling around in the hall. He thrust himself into the small space under the stairs as sobs overwhelmed his small frame, before he bit his lip sharply and wiped at his tears. Tears did no good. Tears only brought pain and humiliation. Tears were bad and Harry knew he had to remove all evidence of them before his uncle got home.

Thundering footsteps awoke Harry from his sleep and he gripped his white blankie tightly. The front door closed and Petunia's heeled feet clacked across the hall. Harry could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he tried desperately to calm himself by burying his head in the blanket. The footsteps came closer to Harry's cupboard and he lost control of his bladder. Tears sparkled in his eyes as the urine soaked up in his trousers. Harry swiped his blankie off the cupboard floor and placed it on the shelf amongst the chemicals, keeping it out of harm's way. A sharp rapping at his door caused him to jump.

"Come out and tell your uncle about school today," came Petunia's nasally voice. Had it been any other family in any other home, the statement wouldn't frighten a child, unless the child had been naughty and in which case, the punishment would be mild, no dessert for example. But this wasn't any other family in any other home, and the statement very much frightened the small child in the cupboard. Harry reached up with hesitant hands and pushed open the cupboard door to face his confused uncle and his smirking aunt.

"I-I got in trouble to-today," Harry stammered.

"Tell him why," Petunia snapped.

"I-I was on the s-school r-roof. I w-was being fr-freaky." Harry bowed his head and clasped his hands behind his back, as he'd been told to do when talking to Uncle Vernon or Aunt Marge. Aunt Petunia didn't like this though, and he was constantly forgetting that. He chanced a look up through his eyelashes and wished he didn't. Vernon's face was a deep shade of red and his eyes looked as though he wished he could kill Harry with them right now.

"What?" Finally came his deadly whisper and Harry's knee's began to tremble.

"I… I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to be freaky! I really didn't! Please!" Harry was already cowering against the wall when Vernon's fist collided with his back, causing him to fall completely against the floor. Harry coughed harshly before Vernon's foot caught Harry's underside and he screamed in agony.

"Shut up," Vernon said heavily, and Harry snapped his mouth shut with a snap as his face contorted in pain. Vernon leaned down, grabbed Harry's shirt collar, raised him up, and pinned him against the wall with the meat of his arm on Harry's throat. Harry's eyes bugged out and he scratched at Vernon's arm, desperate to get air back into his lungs. When Harry's scratches got weaker and his face turned an odd shade of purple, Vernon released his hold on the small boy. Harry fell to the floor heavily, gasping for air as the vision returned to his eyes. He was sure he was going to die and was somewhat disappointed Vernon let him go. Vernon waited a moment, allowing the color to return to (or rather, leave) Harry's face, before landing a solid kick to the boy's frame, launching him into the kitchen. Harry recovered quickly, however, and scuttled away from his angry Uncle, resting against the fridge's hard frame. When Vernon reached Harry, Harry threw his hands up above his head, to protect himself. Vernon grabbed the thin wrist and pulled, violently jerking Harry into standing position.

With a sadistic smile on his face, Vernon took Harry's right pinking and slowly twisted it until in popped and Harry screamed in pain. He then took his ring finger and snapped it back at the knuckle and Harry threw his head back as he screamed and stomped his feet, trying to get away. Vernon took Harry's middle finger and pulled, slowly at first until it popped out of place, before harshly pushing it back then snapping it at the knuckle as he did the one previous.

"I said I was _sorry_!" Harry shrieked through the pain and Vernon slapped him.

"Let that serve as a warning. No more freakish-ness, no more broken bones, alright?" Harry nodded, tears soaking his face. "Good, now, help your Aunt with dinner, then straight to your cupboard."

Harry scuttled over to the sink and tried to avoid looking at his hand while he handed his aunt plates, seasonings, spoons, knives, items out of the fridge and more with his left hand.

"I've got it from here!" He aunt shrieked as she delivered a slap to his face for spilling salt on the counter. Harry scuttled to the cupboard and sat, tears soaking his blankie as he sobbed quietly. Harry just wanted to escape, to leave his cupboard far behind.

His stomach gurgled as he heard his "family" eat the dinner he helped make and he sighed, knowing he probably wouldn't eat for the rest of the weekend and buried his head in his blankie.

"I wanna go home," He whispered and laid on the hard floor, using his blanket as a barrier between the floor and his head, and tried to dream himself away.

* * *

><p>AN: OK so there it is.. I know it may seem typical Harry's abused and Snape saves him but it will be different than anything I've read! So bear with me and tell me what you think:) oh, another thing, I will be gone on vacation next week so don't think I'm gone, I will update the second I get back!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OH MY, SO MANY REVIEWS AND STORY ALERTS AND STORY FAVORITES! THANK YOU ALL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE ECSTASY I WAS IN WHEN I GOT HOME AND SAW MY INBOX FLOODED! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU:)**

Chapter 2

Severus Snape was sleeping, which was rare in itself for the dark Potions Master rarely had time for such "trivial things". Nonetheless he was peacefully sleeping before the wards on his quarters shimmered and sat up, suddenly very alert. He slowly got out of bed and wordlessly checked his wards and noted there was another magical being in his living room. He knew it wasn't Albus (his wards allowed Albus in without a problem) and it wasn't Lucius (he would never be so rude as to not owl beforehand). Anyone else would have had to be a stranger, for Severus didn't get friendly with many people. Angrily he made sure he had his wand and he slunk into his living room. Hesitantly he stepped around his black leather couch and gasped when he saw a small black haired child. Slowly, slower than he'd ever moved, he reached out and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, turned to see the child, and jerked awake.

Severus laid in bed, staring at his ceiling, trying to calm his racing heart. This dream was strange, for he never remembered his dreams… Then a sudden thought occurred, maybe it wasn't a dream.

Severus hurried out of bed and into the living room, peering around the couch to where the boy was in his dreams to find the spot empty. Severus sighed heavily. His dreams hardly, if ever, made him think it was real; but this dream left him wondering. Who was this boy? Where did he come from? What did he want? What did it mean?

He sighed again and reached for his cloak, slipped it on his shoulders, and stepped out into the hall. He stared at the rock walls and turned sharply on his heels to the left, heading toward the Great Hall. He wasn't sure _why_ he was going to the Great Hall, he just knew that's where he wanted to be.

Once there Severus had no idea what to do. He could call for a house-elf and ask for something to eat, but he wasn't hungry. He could grade papers, except he'd already done them all last night. Severus looked around the room, keen eyes searching every corner, every dark shadow, as was habit. That's when Severus saw it; the dark haired boy. He took three long strides toward him, to demand to know who he was, when he realized it was just Filches' old mop he'd left in the corner of the room. Disappointment turned to annoyance as he realized what this dream was doing to him, making him imagine things…

He caught movement at the Great Hall entrance and he turned around, wand out, his lips pulled into snarl. When he saw the long white beard, he lowered his wand, and his gaze.

"Albus," He greeted as he turned to study the mop once more.

"Severus, my boy, what on Earth brings you out of bed at this hour?"

"I just had a… funny… dream, is all."

"One must not dwell on dreams-"

"Yes, Albus, I know. I was with you when you thought of that particular saying, remember?" A small smile graced Severus' lips and Albus smiled softly back.

"I seem to have overlooked that particular detail in my memory," he said to humor the boy before him. Severus smiled distractedly as he looked around the dark room once more. "Tell me, my boy, what was it about?"

"There was a little boy, with black hair, that had managed to breach through my wards. But I awoke before I could see his face." Severus looked up at his mentor, "What does that mean?"

"From what I understand?" Severus nodded, "Nothing; absolutely nothing. The dream was just that- a dream." Severus again nodded, unable to shake the feeling that the dream was anything _but_ a normal dream.

"Headmaster? What are _you_ doing up at this hour?" Albus smiled secretively.

"I had a strong need for a cup of tea and I hoped another would join me," He raised his eyebrows in suggestion and Severus nodded.

"I suppose. But you won't tell me the real reason why are you up will you?" Albus smiled but said nothing as the dark man joined him and they began walking toward the Headmaster's Office. They walked in companionable silence and the gargoyles stepped out of the way at Albus' wave. Arriving in Albus' office Severus took his customary seat in the dark purple chair and Albus sat across from him.

"You seem troubled over the past week, Severus. And unless this was a reoccurring dream, what is upsetting you?"

"It's… it's nothing Albus," Albus reached over and patted Severus' arm.

"If you want to talk about it at another time, I'll be here."

Severus nodded and stared into his murky tea. Albus really was no good at making the drink but he loved making it, so Severus drank it, and all the refills Albus insists he have. It would do neither of them any good to go and hurt the older man's feelings. They sat like that until the morning sun lit the grounds with a pink glow and a fiery orange light warmed up the room. Severus found comfort in Albus' presents and he found himself relaxing as his thoughts seemed to order themselves during these meetings. He was thankful that the day was a Saturday and he had no classes to teach, for he wasn't sure he could motivate himself to leave his mentor to go to a roomful of idiots.

"Albus?" A knock sounded at the door and Severus looked up sharply. Albus glanced at the clock and smiled.

"Ah, Minnie. Come on in!" Albus said as he stood and took a step toward the door. Minerva walked in and hugged Albus. "Severus will be joining us for tea today, won't you Severus?" Minerva's eyes widened in surprise as Severus stood up.

"I would love to but I have some potions Madam Pomfrey needed by this evening which I must attend to. Good-bye Albus, Minerva." Severus dismissed himself and walked down to his dungeons, luckily avoiding any of the little demons that roamed the school. He hadn't been lying, he have potions he needed to make for Poppy, and when he looked into his potion's stock he cursed under his breath. He was out of Punticle Root. Sighing in annoyance he readied his floo network. That was the _last_ time he allowed students to use his own private stock. In utter irritation Severus flooed over to Arabella Figgs house. There was a small –illegal- shop in one of the alley ways near her home (invisible to muggles of course).

"Oh, Professor Snape. Oh good, Dumbledore has sent you has he?" Severus looked at the old woman.

"No, why would he have sent me?" He snapped; he just wanted Punticle Root.

"I think you better see for yourself," Ms. Figg walked over to her window and pulled aside the curtain. Across the street there was a small boy, maybe four, playing in the dirt. Severus sighed in aggravation.

"And?" He drawled. Ms. Figg stared at him in disbelief.

"Go over and see for yourself. Once you see, you can tell that old brute that I'm not 'over reacting'!" She huffed and opened the door. Severus looked warily at the squib and casted an 'inva-me' charm and a 'notice-me-not' charm before making his way across the lawn. As he grew nearer, his heart began to beat faster. He recognized this boy. The boy looked like the boy from his dream! When he got behind the small child, he reached down with a shaking hand. His narrow hand almost made contact with the child's small shoulders when another boy rounded the corner of the house, causing Severus to withdraw his hand.

"Hey Harry, come around back. I wanna show you somethin'." The boy, Harry, looked from the blonde boy to the dirt he was in, and back to the blonde boy again.

"I can't right now, Dudley. Maybe later?" Harry said as he pulled at some weeds with his left hand.

"No," Dudley said with a nasally whine. "I want you to come, now!"

"Dudley I have to get this done," Harry said softly.

"No! Harry! Come right now!" Dudley shouted.

"Please Dudley, be quiet. I'll come when I'm done. I just have this small patch left, alright? But please be quiet," Harry shivered at his own thoughts and Dudley came towards him. Harry scooted into the bushes side.

"If I help you, will you come around back?" Harry nodded.

"But we have to be quiet."

"Okay," the blonde boy agreed and knelt down into the flowerbed and began tearing out what Harry instructed him to. When the garden was de-weeded Severus followed the boys around back, intrigued. A woman, whose neck reminded Severus of a giraffe, had just stepped outside as the two children were rounding the house.

"Dudley," she shrieked. "Why are you covered in dirt?"

"I was helping Harry." The blonde boy said and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him toward the back of the yard. Harry cried out and tried to yank his hand out of the other boys grip. Dudley let go, eyes wide. The woman ran off the porch and scooped Dudley up.

"I don't want you to help the freak. Is that understood? Mummy doesn't want you to get hurt. I don't want to see you touching the freak either. Understand Dudley?" The boy looked down at Harry from his mother's arms.

"I just wanted to show him the snake I found."

"Well go call Piers. I'm sure he'd love to see the snake." Dudley's eyes lit up as he scrambled down and ran into the house, not giving Harry a second glance.

"You," she hissed and Harry looked up with fear in his eyes. "You tricked Dudley into doing your chore didn't you!" The woman didn't wait for an answer before she slapped the black haired child on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. To avoid a face plant, Harry had pushed his hands against the ground and cried out again.

"Be quiet!" The woman scolded and raised her hand again.

"_Petrificus_ _Totalus_," Severus whispered and the woman froze and fell to the ground. Harry looked up sharply and began shaking even harder. Severus disabled the charms he put on himself and cleared his throat. Harry's head snapped around toward the sound and paled.

"I-I-I," Harry tried to think of an explanation for the man who obviously saw him do something freaky. Severus kneeled down to Harry's level.

"What's your name?" He tried to make his voice as less threatening as possible but seeing the boy shiver, he knew he was unsuccessful.

"Please, sir. I-I don't know what happened to her. She was just about to-" Harry froze then. The man had to have also seen Petunia hit him. Oh, he was in for it now.

"She was about to what?" Severus' voice came out as a deadly whisper and Harry flinched back.

"I'm sorry sir," he squeaked.

"What for?" Harry shrugged; he never knew what he was supposed to apologize for and now wasn't any different.

"Can I see your hands?" Harry's heart raced. He didn't want to show the man his hands but he couldn't disobey. Slowly he showed the man his left hand and hoped the man would be satisfied with that, but he wasn't.

"And the other." Severus placed the boy's small hands in his open palm and reached out for the other hand. Once he pulled it up, the boy looked away and Severus hissed. Three of the fingers were swollen and pointing in odd angles.

"Who did this to you?" Harry bit his lip and shook his head. There was no way he was going to tell this stranger. He may be a bad boy but he _could_ follow rules. The man took out a stick from his sleeve and Harry jerked his hands back and scooted away.

"Child, come here." Severus said softly but Harry shook his head. "Please, I won't harm you. I want to fix your fingers." Harry gave Severus a long hard look and when Severus didn't move from his crouch, Harry walked back over to Severus. Severus looked at the fingers and clicked his tongue.

"This is in need of greater expertise. Will you allow me to take you to my home so I can fix your fingers?" Harry wondered if this man was a kidnapper. He'd heard about them on the telly but then again, if the man was a kidnapper, he'd be taken away. So Harry nodded.

"Good," the man said and lifted Harry with easy and walked across the street to Ms. Figgs house. Harry struggled softly. He couldn't let Ms. Figg see him like this, she'd know who did it for sure, but the man tightened his arms around Harry and he stopped struggling as they walked in the door.

"Professor Snape? Didn't I tell you? Absolutely horrid that lot is! And I told Dumbledore, I did. I told him every month. 'Something's not right over there,' I'd say, 'not right at all.' And do you know what he'd tell me, that old coot? He'd say, 'It's for the greater good!'" Ms. Figg said, deepening her high voice to imitate Albus. "The greater good. There is no greater good if a child is being abused…" her voice abruptly stopped when she saw what Severus carried in his arms.

"Yes, and I will have a _very_ long talk with him but I'd appreciate it if we could use your floo." Harry saw Ms. Figg start her fire and he had a very unsettling thought, what if they threw him in the fire? Uncle Vernon had often told Harry he wished he would burn but he'd never _actually_ burnt him.

"Child, I it will be easier if you close your eyes." Harry could feel the man's voice rumbling and Harry shut his eyes as he was told, but fear still clawed at his heart. As the man stepped into the flames, Harry clung to Severus' robe tightly.

When they stepped out in his chambers, Severus sat Harry down on his leather couch.

"Stay right here." Harry nodded, and Severus walked out the door and glided down the halls to the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy, are you terribly busy?" Severus asked as he stepped into her office.

"Not at the moment, Severus, why? Is one of your snakes injured?" She stood and walked over to him before he could reply.

"Not exactly but I am in need of your assistance." Poppy followed him down into the dungeons, into his quarters and a small gasp escaped her lips at the small child on his couch.

"This is Harry and I fear his fingers are out of my comfort zone." Harry snapped his head up at hearing his name. How did this man know his name? Severus caught sight of the boy's eyes and stepped over to his couch.

"Look at me," he said roughly and the child's gaze flickered to him and Severus' breath hitched. Green eyes. Lily's green eyes. _'I hear he has his mother's eyes'_ he remembered hearing Albus say. No. This wasn't Lily's child. Lily's child would be well cared for, this wasn't her child. It couldn't be possible. Yet the boy had her eyes. And his name was the same. No, no this couldn't be. And that was the last conscious thought Severus had before he fainted into the couch.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Still typical, I know, but I must build up:) Hope it lived up to expectations.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's eyes widened in fear when the man's eyes rolled and he collapsed on the couch. He began to lean forward, to make sure he wasn't hurt, when he saw a lady rush through the doorway to him. Harry scooted to the far end of the leather couch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I'm sorry." He muttered as the woman reached the couch and he clenched his eyes shut tightly. The lady knelt down to the man and gave him a soft slap in the face. The man's black eyes flew open and he sat up. Harry's pleas reached an octave higher as both adults turned to him.

"Hush child," the woman said softly and Harry immediately silenced himself. Begging did not help anything, he thought as he silently chided himself. "I am Madame Pomfrey; Severus said your fingers were hurt. If you'll let me see them I can fix them," Madam Pomfrey held out her hand and Harry scrutinized her carefully. Deducing she was no immediate threat, he placed his mangled hand in her open palm. Severus leaned in and Harry tried to jerk his hand out of Poppy's soft grip. Poppy, frightened that she had hurt the boy, released him and he scuttled of the couch and onto a crumbled position on the floor.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry." Harry pleaded to Severus. Severus arched his eyebrow and he was well aware that Poppy was still in the room.

"What for?" He asked again for the second time within the half hour.

"I…I…" Harry paused and tried to collect his thoughts. What was he apologizing for? You're freaky, his mind supplied for him and Harry to a deep breath and tried to keep the tears at bay. "I'm sorry for being freaky." He said it with such little emotion it startled Severus but he wouldn't allow it to be shown.

"And what did you do that was…freaky?" He tried to keep his voice level, as not to frighten the small child further. At this, Harry looked up quickly then back down, but Severus saw the confusion in the younger eyes.

"I… I… just was," Came Harry's soft reply. Severus wanted to push the matter but Poppy cleared her throat. Severus looked back and saw an almost imperceptible shake of her head. Poppy knelt down to join Severus and Harry on the floor.

"Harry, you're not in trouble," at this he looked up sharply at the Matron then back down and cradled his hand closer to his chest. "I really would like to fix up your fingers, if you'll let me." Poppy left her voice soft and soothing, very much like the soft trickling of water over rocks. Harry's eyes flickered up then between Severus and Poppy before inching slowly closer.

"Ah, there's a good lad," Poppy murmured when Harry placed his hand again into her open palm. She made soft clicking noises as she looked over the swollen fingers.

"Severus," She started, continuously looking the hand over. "Do you have a Dreamless Sleep?" Severus nearly scoffed. He was a Potions Master, he wanted to say, why wouldn't he have a Dreamless Sleep Potion lying around; but he held his tongue and summoned it along with a small glass with a wave of his hand. Harry's eyes bugged but neither adult took notice and he slowly relaxed in relief. He watched Severus suspiciously as he uncorked the bottle and poured some of the milky liquid into the glass.

"Here, drink this," Severus slowly extended his hand, careful to keep his distance when the boy obviously chose Poppy as the safe adult. Harry paled. What did I do, Harry franticly wondered as his mind replayed the past few minutes. Was it because Madam Pomfrey seemed upset? Harry didn't remember doing anything to upset her but he had a knack of making people angry just by breathing. Was this man giving him something to stop his breathing? Harry's panic built as the man left his outstretched hand lingering in the air.

"Ma'am? Ma'am I'm sorry!" Harry's high-pitched voice filled the air and Poppy tilted her head to the side. Severus' eyes narrowed then widened as realization.

"Harry, this isn't going to hurt you," Harry looked nervously at Severus.

"Don't believe you," Came his small reply as he found unknown courage. Severus squinted thoughtfully before retracting his hand. Harry shivered as a lick of fear ran up his spine. But Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let the man hurt him, Harry was positive of that. Severus took the glass and took a sip, and showed Harry –and Poppy, who had stopped surveying Harry's hand for the moment- that the liquid was definitely lowered. This time, Harry accepted the glass from Severus and drank it, keeping a wary eye on Severus as he tilted his head back. It only took 15 minutes for the potion to work through the small child and when he was lying peacefully on the couch Poppy drew out her wand. She whispered the spell and Severus winced when the bones grinded against each other as they arranged themselves to their appropriate space.

"Is there anything I can do?" Severus said, feeling strangely useless while he watched the MediWitch.

"Yes," Poppy said as she risked a glance at Severus, wand still poised expertly above the boy. "I need you to cast a diagnostic spell and heal any small wounds he most-likely will have." Severus nodded and raised his own wand and murmured several spells and gripped the piece of parchment that was spelled out of his wand.

"Who did you say this boy was?" Poppy hinted as her face dropped in surprise at the lengthy parchment.

"I didn't," Severus said quietly.

"I know," When Severus stayed silent, she sighed. "Let me rephrase. Who is this boy?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>AN: So, this was short but I thought you all deserved another chapter. It may not even be any good and if not tell me – hopefully nicely- and I'll rewrite it.. not much happened here and I'm sorry. I'm actually trying to write out two stories at once so my mind was still on the other story… so I'm sorry if it sucked. Review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Many thanks to my reviewers! I hope I don't disappoint.

Chapter 4

When Harry awoke, he cautiously looked around. He was lying on the leather couch still but the room was dark, only illuminated by the low firelight. Harry sat up and looked at his hand, curling then uncurling his now-moveable fingers. He sighed in relief and carefully slid off the edge. The floor was chilled and stung his bare-feet. He walked cautiously around the couch but froze when he heard a soft snore. Straining his eyes in the semi-darkness he looked around and spotted the man sleeping in the green wing-backed chair. Harry felt a pang of guilt when he saw the man, knowing he probably had a nice warm bed he could be sleeping in. Feeling uncharacteristically brave, Harry slowly made his way to Severus and placed a tiny hand on his black clad knee.

"Sir?" Harry gave Severus a gentle shake. Severus' eyes snapped open and his head swiveled before narrowing in on the small boy who had backed away from him.

"Harry? What's the matter?" He asked, voice cloudy with sleep. Harry only stared at him with wide fearful eyes. "Well?" Severus asked, annoyance coloring his voice. Had the boy woken him up just to stare at him?

"I'm sorry," Harry squeaked, ducking his head.

"Was there something you needed?" Severus could hear the straining in his voice to keep from growling in annoyance and he knew the boy could hear it too for he tensed his body but dared a look. Severus quickly arranged his face into a blank face.

"I just didn't…" The rest was lost in Harry's soft mumbling voice.

"Once more, clearly," Severus ran a hand over his face then through his hair, pulling on it in frustration. Harry cleared his throat and looked at the floor.

"I just didn't want you to stiffen your neck, sir." Severus let out a sigh as all his frustration left his body.

"Thank you, Harry." Confusion flashed across his round face before it turned to fear as Severus reached down toward him. Harry closed his eyes tightly but snapped them open when he felt Severus' gentle hand card through his hair. Unconsciously he leaned into the soft touch and let out a soft sigh. Severus' heart lurched at the sight of Lily's son being so love-starved.

"Come on, then." Severus stood and reached out his hand to help the small child up. Harry looked at it sadly before hesitantly placing his hand in Severus'. He really wished he were allowed to stay; he really didn't fancy sleeping outside. Aunt Petunia often threatened to make him sleep outside because he was dirty and would dirty up her things, Harry glanced down at his muddy work-shirt and his heart clenched. Why was the man making him leave _now_? He'd already spent most of the night, or so he assumed, on the couch, could he leave in the morning? Harry didn't dare voice this but prepared himself silently to be sent outside.

He was pleasantly surprised when Severus led him _past_ the door and into his bedchambers. Severus sank into his bed wearily and patted the bed beside him. Harry's eyes widened as he stayed rooted to the spot. Severus tapped the bed again, closing his eyes and sliding under the quilts.

"Come Harry," He said softly when Harry didn't move.

"Sir?" Harry wasn't quite sure what he was expected to do. Severus forced his eyes open and reached out to grab Harry's arm gently. Harry flinched away but Severus' long arms were still able to reach him and he was pulled until he was flush with the bed. Severus then snaked an arm around the thin waist and lifted him onto the bed. Harry made a soft noise in the back of his throat as he settled down into the soft mattress.

"Sir, I'm really not allowed…" He was silenced by a shushing from Severus. Harry squirmed nervously, torn between rolling off onto the floor where he was expected to be and sagging into the mattress and falling into what was sure to be a deep sleep. Severus' arm slackened against Harry's chest and soft snores filled the air, putting Harry into an almost hypnotic state. Before he knew it, Harry was pressed tightly against Severus' chest, mimicking his poster. Both had drifted into a comfortable sleep, face relaxed of any worry, eyelids gently pressed closed, free of nightmares. Free of fear.

Two lost boys all alone in the world, finding comfort in the other's presents.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so this was a super short chapter! Sorry about that. If Severus seems OOC, it's simply because he is sleep deprived and now that he had found the source of his strange dream, it's like all his sleepless nights attacked him. But never fear, he will return to his full self :) Next we must return to the Dursley's!<p>

Oh, and those of you who enjoy this may also like my other story called 'Happy Birthday Sev'. Also, any of you who have watched Inception, please check out my story's 'Drunk' and 'Letter's of Love'. Thanks:) Review and I'll try and update by Tuesday!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Severus woke with a start when he realized a small form was pressed tightly against him. His black eyes flew open and he looked down at the intruder, only to sigh when he remembered it was Harry. Relaxing several muscles he didn't know he'd tensed, he let his eyes survey the boy. He looked like a bloody Potter, Severus realized with a pang. Where was Lily's fair skin? Her crimson hair? Her small, delicate nose? The boy didn't even have her distinct array of freckles! Severus raised a hand to touch Harry's flushed checks, it wouldn't do any good for the boy to catch a fever, but the moment his hand touched Harry's skin, the boy jerked away and slid off the bed into a tangled pile. Severus watched in confusion as Harry wrestled with the blankets that had been knocked to the floor before cringing into the wall.

"Good morning, Harry," Harry's turned his head upwards at the unfamiliar voice before realization dawned on him and he gave Severus a nervous look.

"Good morning, sir," his timid voice barley reached Severus' ears. Severus got off the bed gracefully and stretched, back popping in numerous spots.

"Shall we have breakfast?" Harry heard the 'we' and his heart fluttered. He'd never had breakfast before, and a small smile threatened to make itself known on his face.

"Yes, sir," Harry stood from his crouched position, embarrassment at his actions riddled his stance, and he joined Severus by the bedroom door. Harry followed Severus silently into the kitchen and stood in the entranceway as Severus sat down at a small wooden table. Panic gripped him then. He'd never used the stove by himself but with a quick look around the small room, confusion replaced the panic when he realized the man didn't even _have_ a stove. Harry looked to Severus and realized with a sense of alarm that Severus was staring at him with an annoyed look.

"Come and sit, Harry," Severus' voice sounded strained as he attempted to stay calm. Harry's upper half jerked, almost as if on a string, toward the table and his feet scrambled to catch up.

"On the chair?" Harry asked, needing confirmation.

"Where else?" Severus asked through clenched teeth. Why was this so hard for the boy to understand? Hesitantly, Harry climbed up onto the chair, giving Severus wary glances. Severus closed his eyes, took a calming breath in and counted to five before releasing it and opening his eyes.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Severus asked softly, attempting to reassure Harry.

"I…" Harry baulked. He didn't want to order too much in case the man decides he's too much trouble, but he _was_ hungry. "I… I'll have toast, please, sir?" Severus scrutinized Harry, who had his head bowed, talking into his lap.

"What else?" Harry's heart pounded wildly. What did the man mean?

"Water?"

"What else to _eat_? Eggs, perhaps?" Harry's eyes widened and he looked up at Severus in awe. Severus swallowed hard before calling for one of the castle's many house elves. He barked out the order, trying desperately to ignore the tug on his heart. He was Severus Snape, hated Potions Master! He didn't have _feelings_! He most certainly didn't feel anything for the boy sitting across him. When the food appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, Harry's eyes were round as saucers.

"How-" Harry started quietly but broke off sharply, looking down at his lap again. Severus didn't remark on the behavior. He lived with Muggles, he thought, trying to convince himself the reaction wasn't from seeing the mountain of eggs, slice of bacon and two links of sausage that appeared on the plate alongside two slices of pale toast. He could feel Harry's eyes on him as he picked up his fork but he kept his black eyes trained on his plate. After swallowing a mouthful of eggs, he looked up. Harry was looking at him through his hair and Severus barley refrained from growling.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked, trying –but failing- at keeping his voice in neutral indifference.

"Yes sir," Harry answered, fear and confusion coloring his voice.

"Well then _why_ aren't you eating?" Severus' low voice emitted from his chest and broadcasted itself into the quiet room. Harry gulped and clenched his shaking hands into fists on his lap.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry whispered meekly.

"What I asked doesn't call for an apology," Severus sat his fork down and viciously tried to pull his temper in.

"Sorry," Harry breathed, heart pounding against his ribs so hard he thought it might bludgeon him to death and he wondered if he was having a heart attack. Severus sighed heavily.

"Why aren't you eating your breakfast if you are hungry?" Harry's chest heaved and Severus debated whether a calming draught was in order when the boy's meager voice reached his ears.

"I have to wait until you are finished, sir." Severus rubbed his temple. Why he didn't take the child straight to Dumbledore when he arrived he wouldn't know but he was already regretting his decision.

"Go ahead and eat, child. We have things I must do and I can't wait for you to finish your meal," Harry eyed Severus nervously until the Potion's Master had picked up his fork again before he picked up his own. After several minutes of silence Harry got the courage to speak three soft-spoken words.

"Thank you, sir." And damn it all if Severus' heart didn't give a small leap.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, sorry for the long wait! I couldn't decide how I wanted this to go but this seemed the best option. I don't think I've got Severus' character down, he seems too soft to me but I can't make him any snarkier without making him seem cruel.. Let me know what you think!<p>

P.S. I am starting school tomorrow so the updates won't always be super quick.. I will try to have a new chapter every Sunday though! All my love:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When both, Potions Master and child were done, Harry looked upon the table in gloom. He hated doing the dishes. Harry was already deciding how he should was them when Severus banished the dishes back into the kitchens. Harry gasped and looked down, whispering soft words to himself. Severus squinted and leaned in to hear Harry's muddled voice.

"Please don't notice," He whispered with his eyes shut tight, "Please not have seen."

"Harry," Severus said, fully intent on telling Harry all about magic and the world in which he was a part of. Harry threw himself to his knees and cowered under the table.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said loudly, "I didn't mean too." Had his eyes _not_ have been closed, Harry might have seen the look on Severus' face and stopped his apologizing. Severus knelt in front of the trembling child.

"Harry, look at me," he said softly. Harry flinched at the sudden closes of the voice but opened his eyes. Harry quickly assessed the situation; his face wasn't red, there wasn't a mad glint in his eyes, hands were visible… Harry relaxed into the table leg.

"Now, Harry, I need you to come out." Slowly, as if he was dealing with a very delicate potion, he reached out with a balanced hand and held in in the air until Harry took it and allowed Severus to help him get out. Severus didn't release the hand and led Harry into the living room. He lifted Harry and sat him on the cool couch before he took a seat in his chair.

"Harry," he said, unsure of where to begin. Magic was always a part of him; it never had to be explained. "Do you remember what happened to your aunt? When she was going to hit you?" Severus cursed himself silently when he realized what a bad approach this was. Harry's eyes widened and his chest rose faster, but he nodded nonetheless. "That was magic."

Harry's reaction was as if Severus had said he was going to cut off Harry's right foot. Harry gasped, shot a look around the room and pulled his legs to his chest, head wildly shaking back and forth.

"No, no I didn't do it. That's freaky! I-I listen to Uncle! No-no-no more freaky, " Tears began to leak from his eyes and he gripped his right hand to his chest. Severus' eyes caught the action but before he could make anything out of it, Harry was franticly begging. "Don't tell, _please_ don't tell Uncle! Sir! Sir, I'll do anything, _please_!" Severus stared, completely caught off guard. He looked around and saw his Potion's Lab door. Severus jumped up quickly and hurried to get a calming draught. Harry, in his panic riddled mind, thought he was going to call Uncle and jumped off the couch and ran to the dark wood door. Surprised to find it was unlocked he threw it open and ran down the hall.

A beeping, much like the sound on a microwave timer, sounded through the room. Severus stopped and tilted his head to try and identify the sound. He growled out several curse words before looking into the room and seeing that the child had indeed, left his quarters. After a stream of more foul language, he rushed into the hall. Left or right? He thought back on all that he had seen of the child. The boy was right handed, Severus turned to the left. He rounded a corner and saw a 4th year Ravenclaw.

"Have you seen anyone come past here?" He asked, voice dangerously quiet like normal. The girl's eyes widened.

"Actually, sir, a tiny boy ran past here. He was too little to be a first year." She paused and Severus was about shove past her when she continued speaking. "Is he yours?"

He didn't justify that with an answer.

Mumbling angrily to himself his stormed down the halls, hoping he nor Harry hadn't run into anyone. He turned into an old corridor and saw Harry, knelt on the dusty floor, head between his knees. Severus forced himself to slow to an actual walk.

"Harry," his voice came out sharp and Harry trembled. Harry clenched his teeth and stood. His heart was pounding and every instinct in his body told him to turn and run but he made himself stay.

"Yes sir?" Maybe if he took his punishment like a good boy the man won't tell Uncle. Severus refrained from shouting. He was dealing with a five-year-old child. Not an eleven-year-old student.

"Why did you leave my quarters?"

"Because I'm a bad boy and deserve a punishment," his voice was soft and resolute; like a man's last words awaiting an execution.

"I do not think you are a bad boy. What you did was naughty but _you_ aren't a bad boy," Severus said softly. Harry looked up sharply and stared hardly at Severus.

"Lying," Harry finally said after a few moments of scrutiny.

"What am I lying about?" Severus asked after a seconds pause. He didn't appreciate being called a liar, especially to his face but he pushed down his annoyance and used a soft voice. Harry's heart raced and his whole body began to tremble and he desperately wanted his blankie.

"_Am_ a bad boy. I-I did bad things," Harry shivered as he recalled all his so-called 'bad things'.

"And what did you do that was bad?" Harry's eyes darted back down to his feet. He hated admitting to his wrong-doings. The punishments were always so much worse. But, after all he's done, he deserves it, really.

"I, I was freaky and hurt A-aunt Petunia. And I hurt you and made-" Harry paused, trying desperately to remember the woman's name. Tears welled in his eyes that he couldn't even do that. "Made the lady sad," Harry mumbled this in shame.

"Then I didn't do as I was told. I woke you up from your sleep and ran away," Harry finished pathetically. Severus' heart ached, and he crouched down to the floor.

"Harry, none of that stuff was bad. Except running away, only because you could have gotten hurt," he paused and eyed Harry, who definitely looked like he needed some sort of comfort. Feeling wildly out of his comfort zone, Severus opened his arms and beckoned Harry to him. Hesitant at first, Harry stepped away from the wall and stopped just out of arms reach. Severus attempted a smile and Harry launched himself into his arms. Severus held the small boy to his chest as Harry wormed his head into the crook of his neck. Severus stood with Harry secured against his body and turned, carefully making his way to the end of the hall. Before stepping out, Severus slipped his cloak around Harry, to shield him from the possibility of students' peering eyes; he then made his way to his rooms.

When Severus entered his quarters and closed the door, locking it with enchantments, he turned to Harry, who was staring intently at the floor. Harry's hands were clasped behind his back, feet facing forwards. Something about the posture was strange to Severus, but he couldn't lay his finger on _what_ exactly was strange.

"I'm sorry, sir." That phrase was very quickly becoming his least favorite.

"What for?" Harry thought himself mad for bringing up another possible punishment-worthy thing he did, but after all the man had done for him, the least he could do was apologize.

"I called you a liar."

"As much as I didn't appreciate the statement, it was… understandable… for you to accuse me of being a liar. Thank you for apologizing." Harry's head whipped up in shock. Thank you? Thank you's were never given to _him_. Surely the man knew he wasn't supposed to get 'Thank you's'. But before Harry could say anything about it, Severus had already begun speaking again.

"Now, Harry, I need to talk to you about something; to explain a few things, understand?" Harry nodded solemnly. This was it, he was going to be kicked out, or beat, or-or taken to Uncle. Oh, please just let it be a beating, Harry thought with a lump forming in his throat. Severus crouched down and pulled his wand out from his sleeve. Harry flinched but stood- albeit barely- as he waited for the thin branch to meet his skin. After what seemed like hours to Harry, he peeked a look at Severus, who was just holding the stick and squinting at Harry.

"Do you know what this is?" Severus asked, and Harry noticed his voice didn't have the edge to it like it usually had. As a matter of fact, the edge hasn't been in his voice since he ran away. Harry nodded at the question and Severus' head tipped fractionally to the side.

"Really? Well what is it then?" Incredulousness colored his voice and Harry felt as if the man was mocking him. With a swallow, Harry clasped his hands behind his back, like he was supposed to, and took a deep breath.

"A beating stick, sir."

* * *

><p>Ok, I feel awful for neglecting to update... I really have no excuse, hope it's good!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

*Hides sheepishly* Well hello there, its been a while... Sorry for that, I've had a hard time finding time to sit and write, but I've got it all planned out, if that relieves anyone:) Well, I won't keep you any longer... On to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Harry watched as Severus' eyes widened and he knew he had answered wrong. Maybe this man _didn't_ know he was usually hit, maybe it was a _test_ to see if he would tell anyone about his freaky-ness. By telling the man it was a beating stick he'd just told; just told a stranger that he was a freak!

"A what?" Severus' voice was low and a shiver ran up Harry's spine.

"Er, a-a beating stick sir," Harry ducked his head shamefully.

"Harry," he tried to keep from flinching at hearing his name. "Harry, please look at me." Slowly, Harry raised his head but wouldn't look Severus in the eye.

"Take off your shoes," Severus ordered and Harry wondered if the man was going to take them away. They were worn to tatters, but they were the only ones he had and if he didn't have shoes… he couldn't go to school! Harry wanted to argue, wanted to beg that he keep his shoes but knew it would be a wasted effort, so he slowly stepped out of his sneakers. Anguish rose in Harry's chest when Severus reached down and picked the muddy shoes up and sat them on the kitchen table but Harry didn't dare make an objection.

Severus beckoned Harry closer and Harry, who was eyeing Severus' wand warily, inched to the table. Severus looked at the meek boy in front of him and felt anger pulsate through his body toward the lousy muggles who were in charge of the wizard child.

"Get up on the chair," Severus said softly and Harry scrambled to obey.

"Now, I want you to watch what I'm about to do. I don't want to frighten you, okay child?" He waited until Harry nodded. With a wave of his wand, Severus mumbled the spell and the mud on the shoes slipped off, leaving the shoes their original white color. Harry's eyes widened in fear.

"Do you know what I just did?" Harry looked up with wide eyes before looking down at the table again.

"Yes sir, but I won't tell," Harry swore, looking around as if to spot an intruder lurking in the corners.

"Can you tell me what it was that I did?" This was a strange feeling for Severus. He never had to tell a child about the wonderful world he was a part of, and it was nice. Well, not this way, with the child scared to even acknowledge the thought of magic.

"You did something _freaky_," Harry whispered. "But I won't tell, sir."

"No, what I did was called magic and it was neither freaky nor bad. I'm a wizard, Harry. _You_ are a wizard." Harry's eyes widened. A wizard, he'd never heard of that before but it had to be another word for 'freak'. It had to be, didn't it? After all, this 'magic' was freaky, wasn't it? Harry was confused but the man was obviously looking for a response so Harry just bowed his head.

"I know sir," Harry sniffed looking down at his shoes.

"No, Harry, I don't think you do," Severus said, his patients wearing thin. "Being a wizard is nothing bad."

"I'm sorry sir," Harry responded quickly, not even hearing what Severus had said. Severus rubbed his temples briefly then summoned a calming draught. Harry was still looking down at the table when Severus snatched the vial out of the air and swallowed the ruby liquid. He stood there at the table with his eyes closed for another minute before pulling out a chair to sit next to Harry.

"Harry, I'm going to tell you about-" A shrill beeping alerted Severus that someone was at the Floo and he growled under his breath. "Just a moment Harry. Stay there."

When he saw Albus' face smiling happily from the green flames he cursed under his breath. Now was not the time for meddling mentors to be stopping by for a chat.

"Ah, Severus! You left so quickly this morning, I regret you didn't join us for tea."

"Well, I had some errands to run," Severus said and suddenly remembered the ingredients he was supposed to have gotten.

"Yes, I'm sure you're quite busy but I do hope we can sit and talk over cakes."

"Actually Albus, I'm not sure-"

"Splendid! I'll have the elves make us something and deliver it to your quarters." His tone left little room for argument and Severus felt he'd need to be well rested for the argument that would come tonight when Albus saw Harry, so Severus just sighed.

"Alright Albus, I'll see you at one." Albus smiled before pulling out of the fireplace. Mumbling, Severus walked back to the kitchen, where Harry was sitting, swinging his legs over the edge of the chair. Upon seeing Severus, though, he stilled his legs.

"It appears we will be having a guest, so we'll need to get you… presentable," Severus said walking to where Harry was sitting.

"Come on," Severus said, walking around the table to the hall. Harry shuffled off the chair and followed Severus to the bathroom, where his heart sank.

Harry hated baths. They were scary and dangerous, especially when Aunt Petunia gives them. Her nails dig in to his tender flesh and leave little crescent shaped marks and his head was slammed into the white porcelain on more than one occasion due to her carelessness. Harry watched the man run the water warily. When the water reached the middle of the tub, he stopped the tap and swished his hand in the water a few times before turning to Harry.

"Can you undress yourself?" Harry nodded and undressed, placing his clothes in the corner of the room, trying to avoid getting dirt everywhere. Severus lifted Harry and sat him in the bathtub gently. Harry let out a gasp of surprise but snapped his mouth shut with an audible snap.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked; a panicking feeling welled in his chest. Was it too hot? Too cold? Why was he even worried, came the next thought that flew through his mind. This was a Potter, he didn't care about Potters! But the sound of shock that escaped his lips unwound him.

"Nothing, sir," Harry stuttered.

"Well is it too cold?"

"No sir, it's just, I've never had _warm_ water before." Harry said quietly, and felt a flash of fear. Maybe he wouldn't be allowed the warm water anymore. No, that's silly, Harry thought angrily. This man obviously had different rules for him here, and the man wasn't stupid. If he meant for Harry to have warm water then that's what he was going to get. Severus wasn't sure of how to respond so he just made a humming noise in his throat as he reached for the shampoo.

After wetting down Harry's black hair, Severus gently massaged the shampoo into the mop of hair. Harry made a purring noise in his throat. Severus' hands stilled for a moment and Harry coughed to stop the noise from exiting his throat. Severus finished washing Harry's hair and scrubbed off the rest of his body, focusing on the crevices of his toes and fingers. Thirty minutes later, Harry emerged; clean from dirt and smelling fresh. When Harry thought Severus wasn't looking, a smile split his face in two. A warm, happy feeling blossomed in his chest and a laugh threatened to rip itself out of his throat. A sharp knock stilled this happy feeling and he heard Severus growl behind him.

"He's early," Severus moved around Harry and waved his hand at the stack of clothes. Suddenly, his old dirty clothes were beautifully clean and crisp and _new_.

"This will have to do," Severus said, handing Harry the transfigured clothes. Abruptly a thought came to Harry that made his stomach churn with unease. This man was obviously trying to impress someone. What if-what if Harry didn't make the cut?

* * *

><p>AN: How's that for a cliffhanger? :) Again I'm sorry for the long breaks, I know I said I'd update every week but it's been hard to find time. Hope I didn't loose any of you with the long break. Review :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, Sorry for the (yet again) long wait... I've been trying I just have a lot on my plate right now.. But we won't get into all that, you have a chapter to read don't you? Leave a review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Severus strode purposefully to the door, but left his hand lingering on the door handle. He took a deep breath in, glanced around and spotted Harry standing in the door way of the kitchen, tugging nervously at his clothes. Letting out a loud sigh, Severus turned the handle and was greeted heartily by Albus.

"Severus!" Albus' voice boomed as he grabbed the Potions Master in a hug. Severus stood there stiffly and saw Harry flinch back out of the corner of his eyes. He wanted to tell the child that there was nothing to fear when Albus marched on in and sat in his favorite chair.

"Right on schedule," Albus said, mostly to himself when the tea and cakes appeared on the coffee table. Harry gave a hard flinch and screwed his eyes shut.

"Albus," Severus said, hesitantly. He wanted to go about this topic nonchalantly but Albus was immediately alerted.

"Yes, Severus?" His smile was gone and his tone was grave. It always unnerved Severus how easily someone could switch emotions like that.

"When I went to Muggle London yesterday, I didn't only come back with Punticle Root," Severus trailed off and he cursed his nervousness. He had _nothing_ to be nervous about. If anything, it was _Albus_ who should be nervous!

"Go on," Albus prompted softly.

"It appears that a child was being neglected and I felt it my duty to take him back with me." Albus' expression, if at all possible, grew even graver.

"That's awful Severus," Albus said and anger burned in his stomach. "Are they here? In your quarters?" Severus looked over at Harry, who trembled into the wall. Severus beckoned him over. Clumsily he hurried over and stood a few feet away from Severus, just out of reach. Harry could feel Albus stare at him and he clasped his hands behind his back and stared at the floor.

"Severus… Is that…?" Albus stood and Severus saw Harry begin to tremble.

"Harry, come over here," Severus said softly. He reached down and lifted Harry up from his armpits and sat him on the couch and took a seat next to him.

"Severus," Albus' voice held a warning that demanded no funny-business. "Why do you have Harry Potter?"

"Why do I have Harry Potter? Because you _left_ him with _inadequate_ muggles that treated him like dirt." Severus' voice jumped in anger and Harry shrunk against the back of the couch.

'Why was he telling?' Harry wondered as fear clenched his heart. 'Doesn't he know what will happen if Uncle finds out?'

"Do not use that tone with me Severus," Albus said sternly, which only resulted it Harry flinching, he'd heard that tone directed at him more than he could count, causing Severus to bristle.

"I am not a child. You cannot order me around!"

"I am your employer and I demand to be respected!"

It was getting hard for Harry to breathe now. His breaths came in short spurts and his limbs trembled. Yelling, whether it was at him or not, made him nervous. He just wanted them to stop.

Severus stood, pointing a finger at Albus, leaving Harry frozen on the couch. Albus, too, stood with a hard look in his eyes.

"Enough!" Albus shouted and Severus obeyed, face red with anger. "Harry has to go back. You may treat his wounds, but you cannot keep him. The blood wards _must_ stay intact."

Severus glared at Albus until the old wizard walked out the door. Rage overcame him and he picked up the china that was still on the table and threw it against the wall. One by one the dishes were smashed into thousands of pieces. Severus spun to look for something else to throw when he saw Harry, cowering into the couch, looking up at him with wide eyes. How could he have been so stupid to have forgotten about the whelp?

Harry shivered when Severus turned to look at him. The man was so angry; Harry knew he was the cause of it. Knew he was going to be punished for it. Oh he hoped it wouldn't be too bad, though he knew he deserved it. Severus took a step toward him and suddenly urine soaked his through his trousers and puddle on the leather of the couch. Tears sprang to Harry's eyes as he trembled in his own mess. He wanted to scoot, to run, far away from the angry man but that would only cause more trouble and if Harry wanted to see his next birthday, he couldn't afford to cause any more trouble.

"I'm sorry, sir," He mumbled and rubbed the tears out of his eyes then tried to dry his seat with his shirt sleeves.

"Harry, don't do that," Severus said softly, startling Harry into confusion. Where was the yelling? The throwing? The hitting? Severus took out his wand and Vanished the mess off the couch. Harry flinched so Severus put the wand back in his sleeve.

"Come on," Severus said, leading Harry back to the bathroom.

'Another bath?' Harry wondered in confusion. Usually when he messed himself he had to sit in his cupboard until it dried.

'Look around, stupid,' his brain called out, 'do you see any cupboards around here?'

Severus ran the bath water, oblivious to the internal conflict residing inside of Harry's mind. When the water was warm, Severus turned to Harry and removed the soiled clothes before putting him in the bath. Severus washed Harry in silence; both had their minds brimming with thoughts. When Severus was finished and wrapping Harry in a towel to dry, Harry got the courage to speak.

"Sir?" Severus looked up sharply, as if he was startled Harry even knew how to _speak_. "Er- Can I… Can I s-stay with you, please sir?" Severus looked at Harry for a moment more than necessary.

"Harry," He started, and then paused, struggling with the words.

"Harry," He said, starting over, "I won't let those muggles lay a finger on you."

Harry nodded, looking away from the older man's intense stare. It wasn't exactly a yes, 'but it wasn't a no, either,' his brain supplied and Harry hung onto that small shred of hope with all his might as Severus dried him off.

* * *

><p>Alrighty, I think I have found an unusual inspiration (peanutbutter sandwiches with capri-suns) and all my creative juices are flowing:) Again, sorry for the long wait<p> 


End file.
